force_awakensfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren is an assasin and enforcer working for the First Order, and the secondary antagonist turned antihero in the movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is the head of the Knights of Ren, and is also originally named Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo. History Background Kylo Ren was the beloved son of Han Solo, and Princess Leia. However, General Hux kidnapped him as a child, thus training him within Darth Vader's methods. Hux has managed corrupting him and use him as a weapon of distruction, as well as a high ranked assasin and member of The First Order, under his command. The Force Awakens (2015) He at first appeared imprisoning Luke and Po, thus asking them were the map to Luke is. However, he did not know the map was handed to BB-8, who has gone far away on the same planet. He then witnessed through using his power on Po that the Resistance have the map, however, he sought Po escaping with Finn, and had to report so to Hux . Then, he asked Hux to find the map for him, but Hux disagreed, telling Snoke about his "bigger plans for a weapon". Kylo however managed to inform Snoke about the new disterbance, as Snoke replied to him that even he is no challange for such a strong Resistance awakening. Kylo then took Vader's mask, promising not to fail again. Kylo Ren later went to operate the Resistance Base, and find it's location, so Hux will be able to complete his plans. He captured Rey in the middle of an operation, and took her to his room, tied her up on the couch. However, he tried to redeem himself through reading her thoughts. He told her there is nothing to worry about, and even took off his mask. He tried to discover the map, but the only thing he suceeded is in discovering Han. However, she didn't trust him, which lead him to chase her with the stormtroopers. Han later came with Rey and Finn to deactivate all generators in the base, so the base will explode and evil will no longer be threatening. Han spotted Kylo Ren, and called him in his old name "Ben". Kylo took off his mask, and almost managed redeeming himself, telling him he is torn to pieces, and that getting promised by Han to set things streight, almost giving him his lightsaber. However, due to corruption caused by Snoke and Hux, he killed Han, as the dark powers have developed in him even more, and he thanked Han for that loving option. He then battled Finn, calling him a traitor, and Rey, who couldn't stand him anymore fought him with no mercy. During the battle, the Rebels demolished Starkiller Base, causing a huge earthquake. Kylo Ren asked Rey to trust, finally redeeming himself from any evil, and letting her defeat him, thus Ren then was prepared to be killed by her, but a rift went in between them. It is unknown what happens to him after this, but either he fell in the rift to his death and died, as his body got buried in Jakku, or he was rescued by Hux and taken to Snoke, as Snoke said he will finish his training. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Solo Family Category:First Order Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Main Characters